


maiko except it's seven by taylor swift

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar the Last Airbender, Badly written angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sort Of, but only if it's beard, i stan maiko, maiko is beard now, zuko never came back to the fire nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens when i'm sad and it's one in the morning and i have nothing to write aboutormai reminisces about her time with zuko except plot twist they're gay
Relationships: Iroh & Mai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), sort of - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	maiko except it's seven by taylor swift

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is like *very* from my other fic so yeah idk. i was bored and depressed and i had seven by taylor swift stuck in my head and it was nighttime so i wrote this. enjoy ig

Sweet tea in the summer  
Cross your heart, won't tell no other  
And though I can't recall your face  
I still got love for you

Zuko.   
That name brought back memories. Memories of staying up late, giggling over unimportant gossip. Memories of sneaking food from the kitchens and feeding it to the turtle-ducks. Memories of Memories of running through the palace, trying to get lost among the giant rooms and many paintings.   
But also bad memories. Of staring up at those paintings of your ancestors, thinking one day that’s all you could be. OF parents scolding and yelling and hitting. Of crying yourself to sleep, alone and cold in your bed. 

Mai hadn’t had to think about that in years. SHe worried about him sometimes and then thought there’s nothing I can do. As a child, she had been helpless watching Zuko suffer, helpless when he left for good but also before that, the years and years of abuse he went through. He’s better off now anyway. 

And I've been meaning to tell you  
I think your house is haunted  
Your dad is always mad and that must be why

Mai remembered being seven and not understanding why Zuko cried at night, or why he sometimes had shoulders on his shoulders or back, (only places which were covered by his stiff red robes.)   
Once she got older, Mai had been scared to go to the palace. But it wasn’t like she had a choice: her father wanted power, and getting that meant trying to practically marry is daughter off. That was just life.  
Their relationship wasn’t what their parents forced it to be. She thought Ozai probably knew, on some level. (He did have a reason to hate Zuko so much,) as with Ursa. But she had left too soon to protect Zuko.  
Mai remembered the last day growing up that she had been truly happy. In a garden on a picnic with Zuko and Iroh. It was the farthest from the palace grounds she had ever been. Iroh had asked if her and zuko were together-together. Zuko responded in his little seven-year-old voice that he would never like someone like Mai. She knew he didn’t mean to offend her by that, and laughed when he restated his answer. Iroh told them that whoever they loved, he still loved them. It was okay. That was the first time she had realized it might not be okay. 

I think you should come live with me  
And we can be pirates  
Then you won't have to cry  
Or hide in the closet

They talked about running away (together.) Run to the city, where they could disguise themselves and join a gang of ruffians and finally, just be themselves. (A child’s dream, really.) Neither of them would ever have actually done it. THere was always a reason- fear, it really was. It was fun to imagine, though.   
He left without saying goodbye. (Not that he would’ve been allowed to see anyone, especially her.) At least now she was able to live the life she wanted to live, with Ty Lee. And he was… somewhere. 

And just like a folk song  
Our love will be passed on


End file.
